Tieramon
Tieramon is a densely wooded island with little in the way of fresh water, which must be traded for. Gently rolling hills dot the interior of the island. The coastline boasts the only flat land, which generally penetrates only ten miles or so inland. There are a few places where the grass and scrublands run right into the foot of the hills. It is in these areas that the Company Cities have sprung up. Ores have recently been discovered, mostly precious metals, but in amounts so small that it is almost not worth the costs of running a mining operation. The mines are still very shallow though, so who knows how deep the veins go? Important Locations Steinburgh Mayor: William "Bill" Steiner Neutral aligned lumber community, consisting mostly of humans with a tiny smattering of other races. Elves are watched closely, but are not met with violence without reason, generally. Magic is frowned upon, but it is not illegal to practice. Population: Roughly 1,000 (Workers, their families, support personnel) though this number can fluctuate. Fosterdam Mayor: Uma Tyrsamen Good aligned lumber community, consisting of mostly humans with a smattering of other races. Elves are treated no differently here than anyone else, all are equal under the law. Psionics are frowned upon here, but not illegal. However, the unsanctioned use of charms or compulsions for the express purpose of mischief or crime leads to stiff punishment, regardless of race, gender, or creed. Population: Roughly 800, though this fluctuates some. Saernon Mayor: Daenine Anduviaan Neutral aligned lumber community, consisting mostly of elves, trolls, and other non-human races with a small human presence. Humans are treated with some suspicion but are not driven out if they prove willing to live by the rules of the commune. Poulation: Approximately 1500, this is relatively stable. Larken Mayor: Mahenon Lark Neutral aligned lumber and mining community, mostly humans with a few small enclaves of other races. Neither magic nor psionics are looked upon with any suspicion, but precautions are in place, just in case. Population: 1,000 (for whatever reason, perhaps because of the mining aspect, there is a higher turnover/mortality rate here) which fluctuates. Other communities of note: There are three elven enclaves that live on the island, and they are very difficult to find because they are mobile. Culture People on the island of Tiermon vary widely in their motivations, skills, and abilities. Most of the people share a few ideals though. An entrepreneurial spirit is a fine place to start, though a love of the frontier is also favorable. Emphasis is placed on woodworking skill, and the furnishings and carvings made on Tieramon command a high place on the market, for each piece is not only beautiful, but it is also durable and unique. Law is a flexible term in Tieramon. Each Company town makes its own laws, and there is no over-arching common law on the island. Conflicts between companies are common, sometimes leading to violence, but an all-out war has not yet occured. That does not mean it will not, given time enough. There are two stand-out cultures amongst the peoples of Tieramon though. The elves are still what most people would call 'primitive' in that they worship totem and ancestral spirits still. The enclaves are often lead by a shaman elder who makes decisions for their particular enclave. Trolls also are different in that they are monotheistic and militant in nature. Might makes right, and the strongest troll (male or female) often leads the tribe as a whole. Religion There are two primary deities that are worshipped, and they have melded together into a loosely organized religion with the avaerage church official being a layman preacher. The rest are either totem spirits, ancestor spirits, or in the case of the trolls, monotheistic and omniscient. The primary deity for the humans on Tieramon is the Neutral Goddess Arduuna, known as the Mistress of Commerce and Fortune. The preachers tend to wear simple robes (if they wear any vestments at all) in gold, green, and burgundy. Her symbol is generally agreed to be a gold coin standing on its edge, though others use a depiction of a bag of coin as well. She is generally depicted as a young, beautiful woman in a flowing nobles gown in one or more shades of her colors. Secondary to Arduuna is the worship of Thondiss, Lord of the Wood, also Neutral. More of a priesthood than the faith of Arduuna, a common observence is the replanting of deforested areas and they are also known for performing herd and child blessings. The priests wear vestments in various shades of browns and greens, offset somehow with black. His symbol is that of an acorn atop an oakleaf. He is often depicted as an achingly beautiful, smooth-faced man, sometimes human, elven, humanoid, or fae. An elven ancestor of note (since she is rumored to still be alive, though the elves either cannot or will not say where) is Llethallen an elven maiden of tragic repute. Humans who have spoke with the elves have been unable to determine if the animistic faith they practice grants boons beyond peace of mind and the occasional frenzied or otherwise altered sense of reality. Shulmanu is the troll deity of the underworld, war, and fetility. There is a shaman whose job it is to see after the spiritual well-being of the tribe, but only one at any given time. Many trials are performed by those hopefuls wanting to be the next shaman, but the weak and unsuited tend to be weeded out quickly. Racial Views The history of hate on Tieramon isn't very long, but it is storied. The wild elves hate the elves that have begun logging, even though they are careful to replant. The wild elves also hate the humans for destroying their home with little regard for the long-term impact their raping of the land will have. Trolls pretty much hate everyone across the board, even their kindred working for the Saernon Co-Op. For their part, the humans put the other humanoids into two categories: employee or annoyance. Notable Dangers The three clans of wild elves have been know to hunt down tresspassers, but tresspassing is as much a fluid term as "law" in Tieramon. The companies and their owners should also be recognized as potentially dangerous, if one likened all of the laborers into indivisual small, private armies. Let us not forget, of course, the baby-eating trolls and worse monsters that make their way onto the island one way or another. The island is very much an untamed place, travellers beware!